


even if the sky does fall (no pain that i won't go through, even if i have to die for you)

by fallingmistinthedark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exploratory piece, F/M, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Omniscient POV, Sacrifice, Team as Family, Then, Volton's Last Episode Fixed, but - Freeform, coran pov, i tagged allurance because it is canon, i'm so angry at the ending, it focuses on team as family, major character deaths, might post another alt ending, there's no actual allurance in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmistinthedark/pseuds/fallingmistinthedark
Summary: “I- I have to do this,” Allura had said, voice thick with some emotion they couldn’t name but reached somewhere deep down inside them, pulled it, squeezed it, clawed at it “...without you,” crushed it- tore it to bits.





	even if the sky does fall (no pain that i won't go through, even if i have to die for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't rewatch the last scene so this might be completely wrong but it's what _I_ wished had happened, if only because it's a slightly better ending.  
> R.I.P. Voltron, you were good for about two seasons, but you tried, and gave me great material to fuck with!
> 
> My tumblr is move-on-bi, where I posted my thoughts on the very last episode. 
> 
> title taken from : die for you - starset
> 
> i thought it was fitting (:

“I- I have to do this,” Allura had said, voice thick with some emotion they couldn’t name but reached somewhere deep down inside them, pulled it, squeezed it, clawed at it “...without you,” crushed it- tore it to bits.

“No!” Keith was the first of them to speak up, always the fastest to react. The look in Allura’s eyes changed, and they thought it looked a lot like a shadow had been pulled from them. “Why just you, the both of you? Why not all of us?”

“I can’t- it’s dangerous,” Allura tried, but they all found themselves shaking with rage at the words. _How dare she!_

“How dare you!” Hunk exclaimed, tears rolling the minute they’d realized what she meant. “How dare you, Allura, after everything, _everything_ we’ve _fucking_ been through! Every day has been dangerous- every single breath we take, and this is where you draw the line?” 

“He’s right,” Shiro added, voice quieter than it had ever been, gruff and hollow. “This whole war has been dangerous, but we’re still here, right? Did you ever ask yourself why that was, Princess?”

“Wh-,” Allura tried, but Pidge was already shaking her head.

“It’s because your our family, Allura. We love you, we’d do anything for you. Anything for anyone on the team. You know that, right?”

“I _died_ for you, Allura. I’m not going to let you repay the favor just because you feel like you have to,” Lance added, the first tear he’d shed slipping out. That made Allura let her tears go, even though they disappeared in a flurry of glimmers, shining like diamonds before winking out of existence. 

“I have to-,” Allura tried, but this time, she was interrupted by Honerva. 

“If I learned one thing from all of this, it was to trust the people I loved. I didn’t listen to Alfor or Melenor, and look where I am today, look what I’ve done. Do you want to regret this like I have to come to regret the decisions I’ve made?” Honera asked, voice trembling, but it didn’t break as the older Altean held the younger’s gaze, even blurred by tears as it was. For her words, they were grateful. 

“You don’t _have_ to do anything alone, anymore, Allura,” they said, all at once, unified in this. “We’re a team, we do things together, or not at all.” Allura winced blinking away her tears, posture tensing.

“You have families, lives and planets to go back to! I don’t, okay! I’ll be alone when this is all over, and-,” no one interrupted her, she had stopped on her at the feeling of five pairs of arms reaching around her, five heads leaning onto her body, and suddenly- suddenly she felt their pain, their anguish, at seeing her like this, and she felt lighter, clearer. 

“You have us, right?” they said, in the one voice, be it broken as it may be, broken on the sharp edges of her pain, of her guilt, of her worry. They kept reaching out even despite the danger, wanting nothing more than to soften the edges of it, make it less clawing, less stabbing than it had been, they wanted her to smile again. “And Coran and the mice, and Mamá, and Dad, and Mom, and my brothers, and-”

“Time is slipping away, paladins. We must do it now, or everything will cease to exist,” Honerva said, sounding genuinely concerned as she watched the disintegration of the few remaining threads, back turned to them. 

“We are ready,” they said, squeezing her tighter, her body lax against them, though it shook with unrestrained sobs. “Allura?”

“I- I suppose, if you’re all truly sure,” she said, breaking on the edges still present in her, lessened, but not gone. They knew they might never truly alleviate it, but if relief was all they could give her, that would have to be enough. 

“We are,” they nodded, stepping away from her as Honerva stepped closer. 

“Form a circle, paladins, we haven’t much time, now,” Honerva commanded, a grief in her that hadn’t quite been there before. She remained silent as they formed a circle, even though they could tell she wanted to say something. Allura placed herself between Lance and Honerva, clasping each of their hands. 

“It’s been an honor fighting alongside all of you, and becoming a family.” Allura said, but she did not cry. Honerva’s eyes began to glow, her own following a moment later. 

As the world began to white out around them, and Honerva was just simply gone, six voices rang out, clear and resonant and chaotic, as though they were rebelling against some unspoken rule : 

“I love you.”

And it did not matter to whom they said it, for they meant it to each other, but it especially did not matter because there was no one who could have said it. They had never existed in the first place. 

~

Coran, when he woke up, and he could have sworn he’d been erased from existence, but well, he didn’t know- woke up, found that he couldn’t remember everything of what had happened. He couldn’t remember who was supposed to be in command of their forces- and no one, not a single one- could remember either. 

They knew why they were there- or, at least part of it- and that was to fight, but, see, no one could remember exactly what either. It had been the leader of the Alteans, but- the thing also was- no Altean could remember either. 

They knew that they were going to be erased from existence, but again, no one could remember why, and it was frustrating Coran to no end. Because, well, there were some even more discordant things as well. Olkarion, Daibazaal, and Altea were supposed to be destroyed, and yet, when they’d been waking up, a planet, of all things had been in front of them, and Coran could remember than planet _anywhere_. It was Altea, and yet everyone he asked, even the humans, knew it had been destroyed 10,000 years ago, Daibazaal too, and Olkarion more recently, and yet, they were all there. 

More importantly as well, Voltron was missing, as was the Atlas. And no one could fathom as to why. 

It had been a year since that day, Coran now the leader of the Alteans and ruler of Altea, and yet, still he could not remember. Everyone referred to it as the Incident, but, since then, the Galra had become friends, and the Galactic Coalition had been formed. Everything in the known galaxy was peaceful, and yet everyone that had been present that day felt that something was off, that something was missing. 

Just as he was thinking this, sitting in the juniberry fields Melenor would have loved very much, there was a popping sound, and suddenly, Voltron was there before him, almost like it had always been there, silent and imposing. 

“Black!” He called immediately to the leader, “What are you doing, you silly cat, where have you been all this time?”

“ _How long?_?” He heard her ancient voice ask in his ear and he trembled, crack in calm facade he was attempting. 

“A year,” he answered back. “What happened?”

“ _We will give you this, and no more_.” Voltron, with another popping noise, disbanded, and suddenly there were five motionless Lions in front of him, only Black’s eyes weakly lit. “ _Put out your palms, Coran._ ” He did so, immediately, and suddenly in his palms was a stack of physical photos. In every one of the photos, there were at least one of six repeating people. In all these photos, they looked happy, smiling and looking at each other with warmth. In some of the photos, they were wearing paladin armor- in others, casual clothes. Five humans, and an Altean who looked strikingly like- Melenor. He turned the photo of just her to it’s back, and there in someone’s writing was written, _Princess Allura of Altea, blue paladin._

He felt something he hadn’t known was there break inside of him, and suddenly, he was sobbing, clutching the photos to his chest like they were the most precious things he’d ever held. 

“ _They are your saviors._ ” Black said simply, grief of all things heavy in her voice, and he watched through thick tears as her eyes dimmed, before becoming completely black and she settled with a thud. He looked back down at one of the photos of them in casual clothes, a small girl with auburn hair that looked like the Holts, a big man with a yellow bandanna wearing an apron and brandishing a tray, a lean man who was laughing uproariously in the photo that looked like the McClain’s, a broad man with white air and an Altean prosthetic smiling softly in the back, a fading scar over his nose and under his eyes, a man with long hair and a marking on his cheek, laughing just as much as the other man, and the Altean girl, looking like she was trying not to laugh but trying to hide it with her hand. They all looked too young to be saviors, to young to have, presumably, died saving him, all of them. 

In the coming weeks, he learned their names, their faces, their families, their roles, and their personalities through the various pictures, and eventually, he started to remember. Bits and pieces, like Pidge’s attitude, Hunk’s laugh, Lance’s grins, Shiro’s strength, Keith’s sharpness, and Allura’s authority. 

He released the information once he knew more, and tried to piece together what happened with everyone present that day. Kids began to be taught about the 2nd Generation of the Paladins of Voltron, and their story. Everything began to feel more right, but they never figured out exactly what happened, and it haunted him until the day he died. 

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Hunk actually curses is because it's been a very stressful past week and then Allura just kind of insults all of his effort up to that point and I think, as a person and not a character on a kids show, anyone would curse in that situation. 
> 
> Also, forgive me if I'm remembering this completely wrong, but I remembered there was some kind of hive/connected mind thing in season 7, so I included that here, where they have a one voice but also their own separate voices because I think that's cool and also they were just in a fight, so,
> 
> Come tell me I'm completely wrong _and_ an awful person on my tumblr! @move-on-bi


End file.
